


Quiet Down, Mate

by Coldwaughter



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldwaughter/pseuds/Coldwaughter
Summary: Alfred stopping Oswald at Bruce's party is the right  thing to do. Who knows what manner of mischief he could get into?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was given to me by the lovely dalishwolfhound on tumblr and I highly recommend you check out their work.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are?" Alfred growled, loud enough for Bruce to hear on the other side of the door. Hopefully that and the sound of the Penguin hitting the wall would be enough to convince him that they were having one of his usual private talks with any of the rising villains in Gotham. It would divert attention from them and Bruce could go back to the party being held for him without any suspicion. It was already hard enough to find the time to leave Wayne mansion lately, but if they all got caught here tonight that was it, he was scuppered.

Oswald's smug, large grin and the way he was gripping onto his arms wasn't helping his resolve at all. His neck being angled back like that so sinfully prompted being shoved back again. He would learn one of these days to not antagonize either of his partners, they would make sure of that.

Alfred pressed himself flush against the shorter man to keep him back against the wall. He wouldn't give him any chance to escape this, not after the night they'd had. "You think you can just stroll in here all willy-nilly like that. You're not patient enough to plan something for this tonight. We'll have to work on that later. But first.." He trailed off, sliding a hand down to Oswald's hip and then slowly down his leg, feeling a knife craftily hidden in one of the pockets. "Tut-tut. Can't let you keep this." He remarked, enjoying how Oswald was just going with it all while biting his lip to keep silent. If anyone walked in it would look like normal security detail for him, they wouldn't be able to see his hand too far up the inside of Oswald's thigh to be platonic, or the exact way his leg was between the shorter male's. They could pull this off, and later, when they all eventually made it back to Oswald's home he would definitely be going into more detailed searches.

Suddenly, with a large crash, the door opened to reveal Bruce standing there with Edward looking on in behind him, hand resting amicably on his shoulder. Alfred automatically put a small amount of space between Oswald and himself, waiting until Edward moved closer before letting him go fully and straightening his suit. "We'll continue this chat again some other time then. What was it you wanted, Master Bruce?" Years of training and then helping look after the young Wayne had let him perfect the art of keeping his voice steady in all situations and he couldn't be more grateful for it.

"I thought Mr. Nygma should be aware of who you were with and where." Bruce explained, standing up a little straighter under Alfred's gaze. He wanted his party tonight to go off without a hitch, to have no incidents or accidents or anything else that Gotham city was sure to deliver to him as an early birthday present, including something happening that would break the tenuous truce that they had struck up with the Mayor and his Chief of Staff.

Edward shot Oswald a quick smile as he stopped him from hitting the floor, leg subtly pressed against Alfred's out of sight of the young Master Wayne. If they played this right maybe he would leave and they could all continue their talks. He had Oswald to defend of course, and he never stood for any insult to him, not even from Alfred and this could seem like a pretty big insult if one wasn't in the know.

After what seemed like an eternity, Bruce finally shut the door and made his way back to the function proper, trying to clear his head. The mayor and his chief of staff would be fine. Alfred wouldn't injure them too much at something like this and he could be free to go and dance with Selina without the judging eyes following him.

As soon as the door was shut and they were hidden from view again the former soldier moved up against Oswald, this time with Edward joining him. "No you bloody well don't, c'mere." Alfred growled, catching Edward's shoulder and pulling him flush against him before turning quickly and pressing him against the bit of wall next to where he had Oswald against. "You can't get away from me that easy." The party could do without them for another few minutes while they worked this out.


End file.
